fleetyardfandomcom-20200213-history
IKV Beliskner
The IKS Beliskner is a new Klingon Vessel of the B'Rel Class. She is on her first assignment under 'ech (Commodore) Bartok of the House of Duras. She is assigned to the Federation-Klingon border, with the directive to conquer new worlds for the Klingon Empire|Empire]] and keeping the United Federation of Planets|Federation]] expansionist tactics at bay. Statistics Motto: Life is tough....it's tougher if you're stupid. - Marion Morrison (John Wayne) Fleet: Bravo Fleet: New Exploratative Operations Division: Non-Star Fleet Ships Class: B'Rel Class (Bird of Prey) Category: Scout/Escort Ship Yard: Qo'noS Fleet Yards XIII Expected Duration: 40 Years Time Between Resupply: 6 Months Time Between Refit: 5 Years Personnel Officers: 5 Enlisted Crew: 15 Marines: 0 Speed Cruising Velocity: Warp 5 Maximum Velocity: Warp 7 Emergency Velocity: Warp 8.4 for 12 hours Dimensions Length: 109M Width: 92M Height: 20M Decks: 5 Mass: 46,300 metric tons Auxiliary Craft Shuttlebays: 0 Armament Defensive Systems Cloaking Device Disruptors 2 X Type-6 Gravitic Disruptor Mounts Shielding Systems Auto-Modulating Shields Torpedos 1 X KP-5 Photon Torpedo Tube * 40 X Photon Torpedoes Primary Computer: ZD-4 Level 12 Central Processor Primary Navigation: Druim-Blinge Vector and Tensor Analysis System Propulsion: 1 KWC Dilithium Conversion Graf Unit 1 Hydrogen Energy Impulse Units Crew Command 'ech (Commodore) Bartok - Commanding Officer la' (Commandeer) MaK'beth - Executive Officer/Weapons Officer Soghla' (Lt. Commander) MaQ - Engineering Officer Sogh (Lieutenant) Le'tA - Doctor lagh (Ensign) Vox - Operations Officer/Helm Officer Warriors Qas DevwI' (Warrent Officer) Da'nal - Security Chief/Force Protection Da' (Sergeant) K'Vada - Warrior Beq (Private) Pamala - Medic Beq (Private) Dar'ma'n - Warrior Missions Mission #1 Enter the Warriors Season 2, Episode 1 The IKS Beliskner has been launched with a skeleton crew from the Qo'noS production facility. She is to report to Ty'Gokor to receive the remainder of her crew. The Beliskner is to be commanded by Commander Bartok of the House of Duras, his weapons officer is to be Lieutenant Korhal. The Beliskner Mission is to Explore the and expand the reaches of the Empire while maintaining the peace in the outer territories. This new mission is seen as the first step toward reclaiming the Klingon peoples rightful place among the stars. Mission # 2 Into the Pit Season 2, Episode 2 The Beliskner arrived at Kovad Penal Colony to resupply the facility, only to deiscover that the Facility had been overtaken by the prisoners. Commander Bartok, Lt Korhal and Leader K'Jem were taken prisoners by the petaQ. While at the same time the Leader of the revolt, Vorek had launched and assault aginst the landed Beliskner. Under Lt MaQ leadership and Da Oamak's impressive skills the enemy was repelled. During this time Da Kodan recieved a promotion by removing Ensign Kallo from her position as Helm Officer, His justification was that she tried to kill Oamak when she was left incharge of the bridge by Lt MaQ. The problem was solved when Bartok and his team were able to contact the Fleet and request an assault on the colony. The Beliskner barley escaped the incoming barage of energy weapons. For his leadership and bravery the High Council promoted Cmdr bartok to Captian. Mission #3 Uprising Season 2, Episode 3 The Beliskner had been sent to the Kreel Homeworld to collect the Emprire's Tribute and a little something extra for the crew. Upon arriving the crew finds the the Kreel have rebeled aginst the Empire, and has killed the Governor and his higher ups. Leaving only a handful if civilians.Bartok and the crew launch a sneak attack aginst the heavily defended capital as a distraction, while at the same time preforming a covert operation lead by Qas DevwI' Da'nal. The operation ended in a success as the prisoners were rescued to be turned over to the Empire for interrorgation, and the Rebels scattered as thier leadership was publicly executed before the general populace to enforce the Empires rule as absolute. Mission #4 Cloak and Dagger Season 2, Episode 4 The Beliskner was sent to Observe a Federation outpost. They were instructed by Colonel Dujay, that the UFP was working on a new Bio-genic weapon that was inteneded to wipe out the entire Klingon race. Upon getting a lock on the Transport vessel the Crew of the Beliskner moved in and disabled the ship. Only they found out that it was not a weapons ship but Scientific vessel testing out a new bio-based transfeer module for the computer interface system. Bartok enraged at the waste of his warriors talents return to the Starbase with the intent of waging a one ship war aginst it, only to find the ship of Colonel Dujay already attacking trying to steal a biological sample that could be used to set himself up for the position of Chancellor. This resulted in a Battle between the new B'Rel class and the war-horse D7. The battle is decided in a quick thinking by Cmdr Korhal who disrupts the IKS Voruk shields long enough to beam and Assault team lead by Danal. This two prong attack disables many systems before Bartok has his Ground forces beamed back. The Battle continued until the Beliskner force the Voruk to commit a short jump, not realizing that their Navigational Computer had been disabled, the Voruk come out of Warp in the local star Exploding in an Matter/Anti-Matter Explosion. The Beliskner Left the Area quickly, Leaving the Federation a message that next time he would not be on thier side. Danal presented a vial to Bartok of the Material that Dujay had taken, who in turn gave it to Lt Le'tA to study. Mission #5 Infection (Current Mission) Season 2, Episode 5 Mission #6 Hounds of War Season 2, Episode 6 Mission #7 Into the Brink Season 2, Episode 7 Mission #8 Through the Mirror Season 2, Episode 8 Mission #9 Conquest of Earth Season 3, Episode 1 Link http://www.geocities.com/IKV_beliskner Category:Secrets